An Iop's dark heart
by Squidbulb
Summary: A crazed Iop, angered by Iop stereotypes and inequality, comes up with an insane plan. He sets out to find the strongest of each class, and create an alliance to make the gods shiver and whimper. This Iop's ideas will change the world of Twelve forever.


**Author's note: I've decided to make a few changes to this story. I really didn't like thw tone of this first chapter, so I've decided to give the whole story a more lighthearted feel.**

In the great town of Amakna, an Iop stood in a small church, a shrine to the god Iop. In the world of Twelve, Iops were renowned for their strength and impetuousness. The other races thought of them as stupid and impulsive. This particular Iop, Senn, despised this stereotype. He wanted everyone to think of him as an intelligent, strategic and heroic, but strong, warrior. Looking at the awe-inspiring stained glass window, he prayed to his god that someday this would be possible.

As he was praying, he came up with a brilliant idea: These moments were why he was sometimes seen as a prodigy among Iops. He needed to gather the strongest of the Twelve classes, so they could work together, protect the world, and gain equality between the classes. It would put an end to racism and inequality, it would truly make the world a better place. Why had no-one thought of this before? Senn hated how Iops were always instructed to run into battle with no prior planning. It was if all Iops had a death wish.

Senn suddenly remembered what lied in front of him: The coffin of one of the greatest Iop warriors, a Bontarian hero, he was truly respected, but famous for being an utter imbecile. Senn stood and looked at it, his face displaying disgust and hatred. This man was the reason Iops were labelled as idiots. Senn sneered, then in a great act of blasphemy, as some would call it, spat on the coffin. "Fool" He muttered.

Senn turned to leave. Just as he reached the door, he paused. Inside the grave was the powerful sword Raziel. Senn struggled to open the coffin. Inside lay a skeleton, dusty and dirty, holding the sword. As Senn lifted the sword, the skeleton's arms snapped. Senn tried to wipe off the dust, but too much of it had accumulated over the long time it had been there.

Senn was irate and armed. The sword was deadly, and he would not be permitted to hold it. As he walked away from the church, he glanced backwards, seeing a woman materialise in front of the church. A sram. No doubt she was hoping to steal Raziel and make a profit. As Senn looked at the church, he remembered the Iop's cross. He didn't want to follow Iop's guidelines, so he'd have to make his own symbol later.

Senn found the thief searching the coffin. As she turned, she noticed Raziel.

"You stole your own religion's holy relic? You're sick." She said.

Lifting Raziel, Senn yelled "Screw religion!" removing the thief's head.

Aton was a sacrier. A berserker. If you knocked him down, he got back up stronger, and tore your head off. In fact, this is exactly what had just happened. Aton was running through a field, chasing his target. He has been hired by his nation, Brakmar, to kill, and had no intention of disappointing them. He was closing in on his target, but was tired and couldn't use a spell to stop them. Suddenly, he was knocked by a wooden staff. The holder of the wooden staff was a farmer, presumably the owner of the field. He looked as if he was going to say something. Before this could happen, Aton sprang to his feet, grabbed the farmer's head, tearing it off, showering himself in blood. He was angry; his target has escaped, so he let out a ferocious roar.

Aton turned and saw an Iop. His tunic was bloo stained. and he was holding the legendary sword Raziel. The two were covered in fresh blood. When their eyes met, they knew they were going to start a revolution. The Iop, Senn knew that this man would be a perfect warrior. He could train him to be a great representative of all Sacriers, if only he could control that foul temper. This was the perfect chance to prove that people didn't have to follow their classes guidelines. Senn explained his brilliant plan, and the two became allies.


End file.
